


On the Marble Throne

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The King and the Prince Consort [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dwalin is the best bro in Middle Earth, Exhibitionism, M/M, Married Sex, Throne Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was summoned to give his weekly report to Thorin, the last thing Dwalin expected was to watch his king and his consort having sex on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Marble Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my last smut for a while. I still have 2 smut fics but I haven't had time to edit them. This one is edited while working so I hope this is hot enough!

Dwalin stared, slightly slack-jawed and very much speechless at the sight in front of him. He wasn’t alone, the other advisors around him had similar reaction. Neither of them expected anything out of ordinary when they came to see the king to give their weekly report.

They weren’t prepared for the sight of their king being tupped by the prince consort on the throne.

Growing up in Erebor, Dwalin knew it wasn’t discouraged for a king to pleasure his queen in view of others. This was show of possession, flaunting luck because many dwarfs never found life partners, display of continuation of the royal blood, and of course a demonstration of the king’s virility and skill. However, when Dwalin was young, Thror’s wife had passed away many decades prior and when they settled in Ered Luin Thrain’s wife had also perished during Smaug’s attack. He had frankly never thought of this custom. He had certainly never thought Thorin would continue it. And most definitely he had never thought it would be in this way.

Thorin, king of Erebor, hero of Azanulbizar, a proud dwarf, a not-at-all-small dwarf, was the last person anyone expected to take instead of give in the bedroom department. But there he was now, squirming on his smaller consort’s lap, being penetrated in plain view of a dozen of shocked dwarfs.

To his credit, Thorin barely looked affected. He sat mostly still on his husband’s lap, legs spread wide and trousers pushed down to the middle of his thighs. His clothes hid everything else from view, although from the slight jostles of his body it was quite clear what was happening. His face was slightly flushed and his words barely faltered except for several times he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Kili was barely visible. Aside from his wandering hands, only the upper part of his face could be seen. Dwalin shuddered when the lad kissed the side of Thorin’s neck, making the king pause when giving direction to one of his advisors. He swallowed thickly and, much to everyone’s astonishment, ground back, searching pleasure from the cock inside him. He moaned quietly as he shifted around, looking for the right angle, while Kili’s hand wandered up his abdomen to rest on his chest. Thorin arched his back when Kili pinched his nipple through the thick fabric of his tunic, unabashedly enjoying the sensation.

Once he regained his bearing, Thorin lifted his eyes to meet the advisor’s again and continued speaking as if there had been no interruption. The meeting resumed but Dwalin’s eyes followed the movement of Kili’s hands. One of them was at Thorin’s waist, occasionally pulling him back to meet his hips, creating muffled slick sounds and occasional slapping noise when he snapped his hips up. The other constantly moved, slithering across torso and stroking thighs. His caresses were gentle, patient, but affected Thorin all the same, making him writhe and arch for more even as he kept listening and giving orders to his subjects.

Dwalin’s breath hitched when Kili widened his legs, forcing Thorin to do the same. The king paused and the flush on his face deepened. Dwalin could see why. Despite all the fabric and lack of proper lighting, everyone could now see where the royal couple was joined. If anyone still doubted what was currently happening before their eyes, the evidence was now presented to them. The base of Kili’s shaft could be seen moving slowly in and out of the king’s body in a slow teasing rhythm. The spread buttock offered a tantalizing hint of how the king might look. It was impossible to bar the thought of a tight ring of muscles stretched wide and clutching greedily at the archer’s cock. Thorin’s eyes were closed and his head bowed, whether in shame or arousal was impossible to tell. For a moment Dwalin thought he would lose his control right then and there, spilling from barely more than merely having a hard cock in him, but instead Thorin continued to hold the meeting.

One by one the advisors were dismissed but it seemed to not happen fast enough for the prince consort. His hand grew more restless, sliding into tunic and trousers for a caress or three. He pulled Thorin’s hips back more often and with more insistence, often causing his breath to stutter. It was now impossible to not hear the slick sound and smacks that accompanied every push into Thorin’s body.

Kili’s hand left Thorin’s hip to get a small flask he put somewhere on the throne. Dwalin’s eyebrow rose when Thorin licked his lips at the sound of glugging oil. Kili’s oiled hand then slid forward and down Thorin’s trousers to dip between his cheeks. Someone made a choked noise when Kili reapplied oil to his own cock and Thorin stretched entrance. The position was less than ideal but that didn’t seem to be an issue, or perhaps this was done purposefully. Thorin shook slightly and ground his hips with a quiet sigh, clearly hungry for Kili’s touch, but he was denied pleasure for now. Kili’s hand returned to its post at Thorin’s hips, guided him up and quickly pulled him back to take his hardness, creating a sharp slapping sound that echoed in the room and put a stop to the words of a poor advisor. Thorin’s hands on the stone armrest tightened when his husband rolled his hips, but he still managed to hold most of his composure.

An advisor rushed past Dwalin to leave the throne room but the burly warrior barely paid attention. His attention was held captive by the way Thorin now was pushed forward by the growing force of Kili’s thrusts and pulled back by his demanding hand. Movements underneath the fabric of the tunic suggested that Kili was exploring Thorin’s muscles, tickling his abdomen then cupping his chest. Dwalin licked his dry lips when Kili rolled a nipple while his other hand slid into Thorin’s trousers to give him a tug.

“Kili!” Thorin snapped, silencing an advisor, looking over his shoulder to glare at his husband.

If anyone was expecting fear from the archer, they would be sorely disappointed. Kili met Thorin’s eyes calmly. He left Thorin’s cock alone but his other hand continued its abuse on the poor bud. When Kili whispered something to Thorin Dwalin knew not to eavesdrop. He had been granted the permission to see his king in this private act, but their relationship was theirs alone. At any rate, whatever it was that Kili had said, it had calmed Thorin although Dwalin didn’t know for how much longer.

The last few advisors quickly gave their reports because they were eager to leave the room and because Thorin impatiently ordered them to hurry, likely realizing that Kili had gotten tired of waiting. The bunched front of Thorin’s tunic and trousers moved about as Kili gave him a good rub. Dwalin’s nose caught a musky scent in the air. The red flared tip of Thorin’s cock came to view briefly, its tip beaded by pre-cum. The archer’s skillful fingers twisted around it and smeared thick essence around the gland. He put Thorin’s cock in full display for a moment, showing the deep flush of the thickness, the veins running down the side, and the pearly liquid dribbling from the tip. Kili chuckled when Thorin’s face reddened and he grunted in protest, wriggling around to hide his erection. The archer abided, covering the hardness with tunic and hand again. Thorin sighed in relief, but this was short-lived. Below him, Kili pushed into him harder, pushing breath out of his lungs.

As luck had it, Dwalin was the last to give his report. Thorin’s eyes were closed as Kili mouthed his neck. Dwalin wasn’t sure whether he had the king’s attention at all, but still he cleared his throat awkwardly then turned his gaze to the document he carried.

“During the patrol to the southern side of Erebor the guards discovered wolf paw prints. They followed it as far as they could to the near the Lonely Mountain but found…”

The report was rudely interrupted by a sudden deep groan. Thorin leaned forward, clutching the armrests tightly as Kili pounded into him. The lad’s hands were on his hips, pulling him back to meet every hard thrust which shook Thorin’s bigger frame. The wet slapping noise intensified, joined by endless moans and groans from Thorin. The king’s eyes were closed tightly as his mouth opened to release noises Dwalin wouldn’t imagine coming out of Thorin in a thousand years. His face, painted in bliss, was completely red.

Kili was now no longer hidden from view. He leaned back on the throne, a hungry smile on his face, as he unraveled Thorin. He shifted his grips on Thorin’s hip and Dwalin knew he did so to spread the king’s buttocks because the archer’s eyes drifted downward and his eyes glazed.

“Come for me,” Kili panted, driving hard into Thorin until he nearly fell off his lap to get his attention. Dwalin knew he shouldn’t be listening but he couldn’t help it this time. “Without touching yourself. Can you do that for me?”

Thorin bowed his head as he pushed back to his husband’s cock spearing him from behind. He rolled his hips gracefully, clearly an expert in the act of taking pleasure from a dwarf’s hard rod. He grunted as he lifted himself up and sank back down on Kili’s lap as best as he could with his trousers restricting him. He shifted his hips around, searching for the right angle, and groaned loudly when he found it. He shook from pleasure but Kili didn’t seem incline to do anything about it. Thorin whined as he bounced on Kili’s lap, quiet desperate moans escaped him as he approached oblivion.

Suddenly Thorin stopped with a sharp gasp, his hair obscuring his face from view. His body jerked slightly as he pumped his seed onto his tunic, pearly drops dripping to the marble throne. Behind him, Kili smiled wider and stroked his hips. The lad then closed his eyes and thrust several times into Thorin’s pliant body, earning soft moans of equal parts protest and pleasure, before stopping completely, his hips pressed closely to Thorin’s, filling the king with his seed.

Panting, Kili wrapped an arm around Thorin’s chest to pull him back so they rested chest to back. He kissed Thorin’s neck and the side of his face as they regained their breaths together. Kili said something Dwalin couldn’t hear and the king scoffed breathlessly then turned his head to invite a kiss. They kissed slowly, tenderly but from the way Kili’s hand absently stroke Thorin’s lower abdomen, a second session was likely to commence in a moment.

“I’ll give my report later,” Dwalin said quickly, his voice embarrassingly cracking. He didn’t wait for Thorin’s permission before bolting from the throne room. The last thing he saw was Thorin kissing the corner of Kili’s mouth with affection only Kili had ever received. Dwalin shook his head to erase the image from his mind, happy, exasperated and embarrassed for his friend. Thank goodness he had the foresight of investing his share of gold in unlimited supply of ale for the rest of his life.


End file.
